What Can Happen When Your Alone At Winter Break?
by MaddieHeartsRobsten
Summary: Edwards 19 and Bella is 17 they're together what will they do all by them selves. M RATED FOR SWEARING .
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I do not own anything of twilight.

Edwards POV:

I was laying on my king sized bed with my girl on my lap watching Forrest Gump _again_ '_the things I do for her_ "Mmmm Edward" I looked down at Bella and noticed she was in a deep sleep I grabbed the sky remote and turned it over to sports channel "Edward" I heard belle whisper " Yes My Bella Bee" "Nice try with the Bella Bee but turn it back" she turned facing the TV and sat up with her leaning on my chest whilst I was leaning against the Head board. I felt her Bare hot soaking – "Edward ...... I need you" she whispered in my ear "I thought you wanted to watch the film" "well .... We can pause" she said as I grabbed the sky remote and pressed pause and with that I was buried inside her.

**A FEW HOURS LATER:**

After about ten rounds we finally finished watching forest Gump "Babe I'm just gonna go get a new pair of undies okay" "Mmhm don't take long I need you here in bed with me naked" she giggle and walked out her room about a minute or so later I heard her scream Edward "SHIT! Coming" I ran pulling my joggers up barged in Bella's room and she was panting out at the balcony I went out and looked down and saw mike Newton down on one knee with a velvet box "shit" I heard mike whisper , I turned to Bella baby wait here I won't be a minute ran down the stairs and pulled the door open I ran to mike and picked him up by the collar and I saw him looking up with lustful eyes I followed his eyes and saw my baby looking over the edge just flashing a bit of her bra "Baby you might wanna cover up I will be up in a min this won't take long to get ready for me in **our** bed" I made shore to enthasis the our "okay baby but make it quick I need you again I love it when your jealous it's such a turn on" and with that she walked back into the bedroom and I laughed and turned back to mike glaring at me walk up to the gates where the guard where "Guards you see this face ....... (they nodded whilst I pointed at mike) never let him in again only if he is delivering pizza then he is to give it to one of you and you bring it up oaky" they all nodded and I chucked mike out the gate and closed it again I ran back up to Bella to see she was in our bed naked above the covers and I ripped my joggers off and pounced to her.

To be continued.....


	2. Chapter 2

I Still own nothing of twilight all stephanie meyer

LOVE EDWARD CULLEN YUMMY M FOR SWEARING.

There will be more chapters in future.

* * *

Chapter 2

Bella was sleeping on top of me whilst I was watching some shit horror movie that bells wouldn't be scared of.

I and Bella have been lazing around the house for the past 3 days since it was winter break and I didn't have to go to the shop since it was shut for the holidays.

Our adoptive parents Esme and Carlise went on some medical convention for the whole holiday and are only coming back for Christmas eve, Christmas day and boxing day so me and Bella at least have a week, My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Bella say "Mmmmm, Edward, stop!, uh oh uh don't stop that feels good" I just laughed she's having a sex dream I started to rub her back and she giggled that must've waken her up. "How can you still be awake after we've done it everywhere in the house" "Not everywhere there is still mum and dad's bed and room and dads office also the garden where our peeping tom neighbours can see us fucking and there's the dining table" Bella looked at me crazy "well why are we still here, where do we start" "How about mum and dad's room" I said **After Loads of sex:**

I was cooking Bella an omelette she came back down from the bathroom I placed her omelette down and she said "Mmmm thank you My Eddie-poo" Okay, normally I hated that name but only my Bella could call me that. She ate her omelette and asked what we was doing today and I replied nothing and that when Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett came barging threw the door the girls are all the same age and so are us boys, and the first thing that came out of Rose and Alice's mouths were "Shopping" Bella agreed reluctantly and got changed and kissed me goodbye and deepened the kiss until we were disturbed and I whispered that we would continue this later and she was gone.

**1 Week Later:**

"ITS CHRISTMAS"

I heard from the radio whilst mum was cooking and I was watching Bella set the table out,

when she finished she stood behind the sofa watching the programme our dad was watching I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist

and whispered _"Just wait until they're gone imp gonna bend you other that coffee table and fuck you senseless"_ she turned in my arms and squealed my name "I love it when you talk dirty"

she whispered back as she put her hands in the back pockets of my jeans I was just about to kiss her when the doorbell rang "Edward could you get that it'll be your grand-parents" DAMN, I went a got the door and saw grandma Cullen "ohm Edward you've grown so much" she said grabbing my cheeks and squeezing it hurt she walked in and saw Bella "and my Granddaughter look at you" Grandpa walked in and embraced me in a manly hug "hey gramps" he said hey back and walked in the house gram turned to me and said "I heard that you and Bella are together now Edward it's about time to I could tell that you two loved each other I could tell by the way you looked at each other.

**3 Days Later: Bella's POV:**

Alice and Rose were over with a bunch or pregnancy tests as fun the boys went out to some car place it was my turn I done about ten and

we was waiting now we put each of ours in a row in front of us so we knew whose was whose

Alice's all came out Negative

Roses all came out negative and mine

I looked down and saw they were all positive.

"WHAT!!" I screamed when the boys came racing through the door and stared in shock I guess there back. I looked at Edward his face was confused

TO BE CONTINUED..

* * *

Ohhhh Whats edward gonna do or think.

Please review more and youll find out.....


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Edwards POV**

I raced up the stairs as soon as I heard Bella scream I banged open the door and looked on the bed and saw like 30 pregnancy tests I looked up at Bella but she was avoiding my eyes so was Alice and Rosalie no one said anything so I spoke up "whets going on here?" I asked "Bella?" She started crying so I walked up to her and pulled her to me "Baby... what are you doing?" She started to talk through her tears to explain to me what was going on "Well-hiccup-we thought it would-hiccup-be..be a good idea to buy p...n...t...s...t" "what was the last bit?" "Pregnancy test and –she started talking in a whisper-the positive's are ... Mine" she ran out of my arms and downstairs I ran after her and she ran out the front door I caught her "Baby ... Shhhh it's okay ... It's okay" I said trying to calm her down the slightest bit "HOW IS THIS ...How is this okay" She tried to run again but I held her too me "I don't know yet but we'll figure this out we always do- I kissed her nose- Do you Want to keep the baby?" There was a long pause... "Yes ..., do you?" She asked hesitantly "Of course I want to" I Smiled down at her and picked her up then carried her inside. Our friends left when I brought Bella in the house and took her to my room but on our way up she asked me what I didn't want to think of she asked what we were going to do about our parents so I told her not to worry about it and that I had it under control and she fell asleep in my arms.

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER:**

I woke up to my alarm going off on my phone but quickly turned it off and looked at the time and saw it was 3:00 am I tried to get back to sleep so I didn't instead I talked to mine and Bella's baby _ "hello baby Cullen, I'm your daddy I know your probably just a jelly bean at the moment but I don't care your still our baby but anyway I can't wait to see you but I gotta wait some time so no rush but when you do come and your old enough I'm going to teach you so many thing like if you're a boy I'll teach you how to play football (A.N I'm English so I call it football but just in case soccer)and how to play piano and guitar and mummy can teach you how to read and write but if you're a girl the most important thing I've got to tell is boy's have cooties"_ that's when I heard a little giggle I looked upand saw Bellalooking at me and smiling "What?" I ask her "nothing it's just I can see you being a very funny and protective farther" "Well if it's a girl I can't help but not protect her I mean have you seen her mother she's the most beautiful thing in the world I'm going to have to beat the boys off with a stick ... Oh dear lord help me"


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward's POV**

After mine and Bella's conversation about the baby

We had long and passionate love-making I woke up about an hour later,

I took a cigarette and Lighter and went to the balcony and lit it up about 2 minutes later I felt a pair of small hands wrap around my waist and was kissing my tattoo's well more like tracing my dragon tattoo with their tounge which I didn't mind as long as that tounge belonged to my Bella.

I turned around and looked down and there she was in all her beauty the only thing covering her was my bed sheet _God she can make a fucking Bin bag look hot, _I wrapped my arms around her waiste and she grabbed hold of my forearms.

**Bella's POV**

Mmmmm... I love his tattoo's they're so sexy and his eight pack is so fucking hot he's just mmmmmmm delicious.

"I thought you were asleep" he said whilst sucking on my neck and disposing the cigarette "I was but I couldn't sleep alone I was cold".

**Edward's POV**

As soon as she said this I picked her up by the bum and she wrapped her arms around my neck and let the sheet fall down to her waist and I started to walk to the slidy doors but Bella stopped me and asked if we could just sit together on one if the chairs on the balcony and I happily oblidge.

I sat down with her in my lap and she just put her face in my neck.

I looked down at her and saw her eyes were closed but I knew she was awake and said the first and only thing that came into my head.

"I Love you so much Bella"

"I Love our Baby"

"I will Love whatever you give to me"

She said the one thing and only thing that only she could make it the most perfect sound ever,

"I Love you too Edward so much it hurts"

She started to Kiss the Swan tattoo that represented her biological last name and her and I didn't care that if we ever split (God forbid) I'll always keep it as a reminder.

Soon In heard Bella whisper in ear and say "Make Love to Me Edward.. Please"

I picked her up and she pushed my boxers down with her feet and I helped by wiggling them off and kicked them on the balcony somewhere and sat back down on the Chair as soon as I sat down Bella slid down on my hard Cock and I gasped at the tightness and heat radiating off her vagina she also gasped and she started to bounce up and down the friction was incredible I grabbed hold of her hips and helped her bounce more faster, I pulled her up so high I nearly came out of her and then let go of her hips and she dropped that must of set off because she came they're and her tightness made me set off as well.

"Mmmm Edward I Love you"

She whispered whilst looking in my eyes and our noses touching, I stood up taking her with me noses still touching

"I Love you too"

and I carried her in my bedroom and on the bed the sheet was still wrapped around her waist I chuckled as I set her down on the bed and noticed that Bella was asleep I tucked her in and I fell asleep behind her so we were spooning and drifted off to sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

I awoke with my face planted in the middle of Bella's breast's on of my favourites places to be and felt Bella's hand running through my hair

"That feels so good baby... How Long have you been awake?"

I croaked

"about an hour or ½ an Hour One of them"

"Why didn't you wake me I would of made you breakfast or kept you company and-"

"Baby its Okay I enjoyed waking up with your head inbetween my chest it tickled a bit but felt nice"

I stretched my arms so I was Leaning over her and pecked her Lips and Looked in her eyes and they told me what I wanted.

"Edward?"

"Do you Love Me?"

"Of course I Love you" I said and started kissing her neck

"Good"

"Why do you ask such a Silly question?"

"I just wanted to hear you say it and... I Love you too!"

She said Smiling up at me.


End file.
